There generally exist two technologies that are used to communicate real-time images over the public or private phone systems.
One technology uses fixed cameras and monitors. This includes video-conferencing and web cameras attached to a personal computer. This tends to be a complicated and expensive solution to the problem of communicating video or real time, rapid-sequence still images. The solution works well if the subject is within the range of camera and monitor, since both the camera and monitor provide a good picture. However, the equipment is not portable. Since the equipment is relatively immobile and it is impractical for the video equipment to be moved from site to site on a frequent basis, the user must come to the location of the video equipment.
Another technology includes PDAs and cell phones with built-in cameras. Since it is commonplace for people to carry their cell phones with them, the camera can be turned on at a moment's notice and used to take and transmit an image or video. However, the gain in portability results in a loss in quality and control. The cameras in personal communication devices (PCDs) are small and inexpensive, and do not produce an image comparable in quality to fixed systems. Furthermore, the image is difficult to control. The cameras are generally fixed in position in the PCD and are aimed according to the handhold position of the PCD. If the subject wishes to show an image of their surroundings to the person with whom they are communicating, they must aim the PDA away from themselves, thus making it difficult to show scenes and talk into the phone at the same time. Additionally, since the speaker is holding the phone, the image will be jittery. The speaker not be able to precisely aim the camera, and the person with which the speaker is communicating will not be able to control the aim of the camera.
Two examples will illustrate the benefit of the invention:
Consider the case of a non-structured event (e.g., a child's birthday party) that a distant user (e.g., the child's grandparent) wishes to participate in or at least observe. It would be impractical to videoconference or web-conference the event because of its informal or non-structured nature. The distant user may not have the video equipment or the technical skill to set up such a system. Even if the distant user had the capability, it would be difficult for the people at the event to set up and manage the video, as this would involve moving camera, monitor, cables and possibly computer and control box.
The situation would be equally problematic using a personal communication device (PCD). It would be easy enough to place a call presuming both ends of the connection had camera cell phones or equivalent devices. If the call were made, it would be difficult to aim the built-in camera, and it would be nearly impossible for the remote user to adjust the camera in any meaningful way.
Similar circumstances exist in business and technology, for example in cases where a conventional videoconferencing arrangement is unavailable. In the case of field engineering, it would be desirable to permit rapid setup of an external video link and permit the video device to be externally controlled.
It would be desirable to combine the image quality and control inherent in fixed camera systems with the portability and spontaneity of a camera-capable PCD.